Boceto
by Lidia Aka
Summary: Un vistazo rápido a una infancia no conocida. Verdad o no verdad. Pasa y decide. One-shot. Disclaimer, Personajes reconocibles son propiedad de James Dashner.


Bajaba lentamente las escaleras, moviéndose sigiloso para evitar cualquier ruido. No debería estar haciendo eso.

Bastaba con mirar el gran reloj de péndulo del recibidor para llegar a la conclusión de que debería estar en cama.

Pero no podía, no esa noche.

Bajó hasta llegar a la oficina, de donde había sido exiliado apenas tres horas atrás. Abrió la puerta apenas lo necesario para dejar pasar su pequeña figura.

Anduvo con sus pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra y aminoró el espacio que había entre él y el escritorio. Aquel enorme pedazo de madera –a su vista- se alzaba imperioso y oscuro.

Se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies, con una mano se aferró al borde el escritorio y estiró su brazo libre para buscar "esa" cosa que le habían arrebatado. Sintió la conocida y aceitosa superficie en la punta de sus dedos e intentó tomarlo, pero logró que rodara fuera de su alcance.

Gruñó bajo, incorporándose normalmente y rodeando el gran mueble. Repitió su anterior acción y esta vez logró apoderarse de su tesoro.

Giró, dispuesto a regresar a su alcoba y sintió un cable enroscarse en su tobillo.

_Shunk._

La lámpara de escritorio se precipitó hacia el suelo y se rompió en incontables fragmentos. Logró esquivarla solo por poco, pero eso no evitó que él también terminara en el suelo.

Había hecho ruido, lo iban a encontrar.

Como algo instintivo comenzó a temblar y al poco tiempo, a llorar.

Pasos rápidos y pesados se oyeron en el pasillo de fuera. Aumentando su desconsuelo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y la luz blanca iluminó el lugar.

Un _adulto no tan adulto_ que no había visto se acercó a él y lo contempló unos instantes. Bajó hasta su altura y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Aún sorbiendo la nariz e hipando, asintió con la cabeza, este adulto no era como los demás, este era más _cálido_.

-No deberías estar aquí – miró alrededor – ven, te llevo a tu cuarto.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló ligeramente, el niño negó con la cabeza y le soltó la mano, agachándose y tomando algo del piso, volvió a encararlo y asintió lentamente, tendiéndole otra vez la mano.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – Le preguntó, tomando su mano.

El niño miró lo que había ido a buscar, que lo mantenía pegado a su pecho, extendió la mano y puso su figura frente a la cara del muchacho.

-Mi monstruo – Le dijo, orgulloso – Yo solito lo hice, estaba jugando con Teresa y los demás a las texturas y vimos que se pegaba todo a esta cosa.

El muchacho observó la extraña figura, no era más que un gran trozo de plastilina con mondadientes y espaditas de juguete clavadas y pegadas en ella.

-¿Un monstruo? Vaya, que miedo.

-Sí, Teresa era la heroína que los salvaba a todos, ah, hasta que Leo llegó y me quitó a mi monstruo – arrugó su naricita con disgusto al mencionar a su tutor.

-Claro – el chaval le caía bien. Lo llevó de la mano por el pasillo y la escalera hasta su habitación, que tenía como entrada, una gran puerta color caoba –. Bien, no vuelvas a salir de noche, ¿Oíste?

-¡Sí! – Le mostró todos sus dientes y entró a la habitación, igual de silencioso a como había salido, antes de cerrar completamente, le susurró: – Gracias, amigo.

Cuando el niño cerró la puerta, el muchacho desanduvo sus pasos y regresó a la oficina.

Sobre el escritorio – al que él, por su altura, tenía mayor vista – descansaba una hoja con un boceto modificado y mejorado del "monstruo". Recorrió con sus dedos aquel dibujo y sonrió tristemente.

-No sabes a qué juegas, amiguito.

Se giró y se alejó de aquel escritorio, de aquella hoja, de aquel dibujo y del nombre que titulaba la obra.

"Penitente"

* * *

**_Amm… probando, probando. Ejem._**

**_Acabo de terminar el primer libro y me inspiré para esto (en realidad, hasta que escribí que entra en la oficina se me ocurrió que fuera de Maze Runner) _**

**_Esto fue escrito con el conocimiento adquirido de la lectura del primer libro, si nada coincide con el segundo, tercero o cuarto, ya saben por qué es._**

**_Gracias por leer y disfruten su estadía._**

**_-L._**


End file.
